A chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) for flattening a wafer surface is used in a manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, such as multilayer wiring, device isolation and the like. For example, a silicon oxide film and metal films of tungsten (W), copper (Cu), aluminum (Al) and the like formed on the wafer are polished to form wirings and contact plugs. Further, improvement in flatness, reduction of surface defects, and improvements in productivity are required, accompanying refinement of the semiconductor device. Especially, reduction of the surface defects is strongly required, since the surface defects such as corrosions, residual metal and the like strongly affect manufacture yield.